carnival
by Miss Lilly54
Summary: Quinn is the new girl in town... blonde,pretty and a Co-captain of the cheerios in her first day at school nothing can't go wrong... except for th fact that Santana the actual captain is not happy about it. suck at summaries so please just read :)
1. Chapter 1

S pov

Ok… listen bunch of lazy asses!.- god here we go again!, I swear! if I have to do this routine one more time just because those stupid girls aren't good enough to do two steps without screwing it I'm gonna kick their asses one by one.

Santana come here.- to my surprise she's actually talking to me. I jog from my spot to meet coach Sylvester a few feet away.

-. What is it coach.- I know that I haven't done anything wrong, I mean I'm the Captain of this squad,

-. Santana I want you to meet miss Fabray .- she glances at the girl next to her, some blonde, slim girl that I haven't seen before at school.

-. It's nice to meet you.- he offers her hand, but I just cross my arms on my chest, and look back to the coach.

.- ok … .- I'm actually about to ask why the hell I have to care about this girl … o yeah because I'm not going through the school collecting people to love me, actually people just don't like me, and I don't like them because I'm brutally honest and those poor losers don't like to know that they're at the very bottom of this social food chain. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear couch Sylvester again.

-. She's going to be your co- captain of the cheerios.- she says as if this is the most common thing on earth.

-. Wait! What?!... my jaw drops and I turn to follow the now moving couch.- you can't do that! I'm the captain… you can just trough me away.- I'm really piss off right now. .- I mean this girl hasn't even been in a single practice !.

The coach turns to see me, and I can't notice by the glance that she's giving me that she's angry too. -. Look Santana this IS my squad, and if I want, I can put you in the very bottom of that pyramid… you understand?

I roll my eyes in disgust but nod in agreement. I know I don't have other option right now. Coach Sylvester is now screaming at the rest of the girls, back to me.

I just wanted to tell you that.-the girl clears her throat to talk to me.

ooh noo.! Hell no!, what does she think this works? That I'm gonna just let her steal my spot at the cheerios and it's gonna be cool and we're gonna be best friends from here.

-. Listen…-. I cut her of, her face changed in confusion.- this is not gonna happen so you can safe your little pity face ok. I'm the hottest, meanest bitch at this school and you my girl are gonna regret your transfer… got it?

I was expecting to see her to tears, but instead of that she's actually chuckling at my comment.

-. Well… I didn't steal your spot ok… coach Sylvester gave it to me.- now she's crossing her arms on her chest like me..- Maybe you're not good enough for the job.- she gave me a smug look while I just got struck there… nobody even dare to look at me in the hallway, oh Fabray your messing with the wrong girl.

Q Pov

What the hell is wrong with that girl? Great isn't hard enough to be the new girl, but also have to deal with this angry bitch? I have to admit that the first time I saw her I thought she was beautiful, with that caramel skin and those beautiful eyes, but then she opens her mouth and starts to act like a crazy asshole. I walk to my locker through the empty hallways when I heard what I think it's someone singing. Really? Without even notice I start walking looking for the owner of the voice. I found a classroom with some instruments and a few chairs in the back of the room. There's a blonde boy back to me playing the guitar.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more,  
No more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

So, I won't hesitate no more,  
No more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours …

By this part of the song he stands up, still singing and playing the guitar. When he turns around he finally realizes that I'm standing there. He blushes, and so do i.

-. You're really good.- I say, and he smiles, wooah his mouth is big.

-. I thought the school was empty… except for the cheerios … but they are in the field… I'm Sam… Sam Evans.-

-. I'm Quinn… Quinn Fabray… I just got transferred today. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything I just walking to my locker and there's no one else around so… I was curious…sorry.

He smiles again while we walk to my locker. I check the code for the lock and close it back. Sam asks if he can walk me to the parking lot where my car is waiting for me. He's really nice, although I didn't get when he did that face pretending to sound like Nicolas Cage, he explained that it was his thing. I said good bye to him chuckling ´cos he is actually funny.

The ride home was short, barely ten minutes. When I came in my mom was in the kitchen and I was starving, I had had a long day and I hadn't had breakfast due to my new schedule. I could smell chicken and mashed potatoes.

-. Hey honey… how did it go? Tell me everything…-. My mom took my hand and pulled me to sit in a chair.- oh by the way your sister call, she wants to know if you made it in the squad.-

My mom was so excited that made me smile. She served two dishes with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I started eating immediately, and stopped when I realized my mom was looking at me, her head resting on her hands.

-. I … had fun… umm I'm a cheerleader now… on my first day… yeeey! …- I eat a little bit more before I continued -. Umm and I'm also co-captain.- I say like it's not a big deal.

My mom starts to clap and takes my hand across the table-. Ooh honey I'm o proud you deserve it!... your sister is gonna be so happy too. I'm gonna call her.-

She leaves the kitchen and I continued with my meal. I have to say that I'm not that proud with my new position. I know I have to, but for some estrange reason Santana's words keep bouncing in my head… "_She hasn't even been in a single practice" _she's right I'm perfectly aware that the reason I got the position so fast it's because my sister call the coach and told her about me. I guess it's always gonna be the same. Suddenly I'm not hungry any more.

My mom came back with a huge grin on her face. -. Your sister is so happy Quinine… so what else honey… any problems with your teachers?-. I shake my head and she smiles again.- friends already?.- I frowned a little bit.

… I meet a guy after meeting with the coach Sylvester he was really nice to me.- now it's my mom's turn to frown. I know what is going on in her head so I add quickly-. Not what you're thinking mom… he was nice to the new girl who found him singing alone in some classroom…-. For the look on her face she really didn't understand what I've just said.

… I hasn't taken for granted anything… you know I may not be perfectly comfortable with last thing we talk about but I support you honey, and I want you to be happy no matter what.

-. Thanks mom.- I'm really moved right now. We finished eating talking about her day and a little bit of my sister also.

We'll see how practice goes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Q pov

Yesterday was a bit easier than today. I have my first cheerio practice and I'm a Little bit nervous. I've heard a lot of things about coach Sylvester; rumor has it that one girl had a panic attack after Sue Sylvester yelled at her for being clumsy. I'm clumsy; the type of clumsiness that made hit things unintentionally for example.

Additionally Santana is gonna be there. She had been doing all those comments about me not deserving the spot that she has already made me feel nervous. I know for a fact that the rest of the squad thinks that too. Except for Brittany, the girl had approached my sit radiating happiness this morning.

"_Hey…you're Quinn right? ... Santana told me that you are the new Co-captain… it will be awesome right? Maybe we can hang out some day to get to know you better?...I tried to tell her that it was the nicest thing I've heard so far about my position in the squad, but she continued talking.- " by the way don't worry about Santana… I know she could be all bitchy sometimes but she IS really sweet when you get to know her… I have to go see you at practice.- and then she was gone._

Quinn! Come here.- coach is calling me to the field. I jog my way there already wearing my cheerios uniform. I notice immediately a very angry Santana looking at me. For some reason her face it's funny, I mean angry Santana it's kind of cute.

-. Quinn… Santana over here is gonna teach you the routine… work over there and when you are ready come to meet me… I'm gonna make those lazy boring kids look like a squad.

.-All right…hmm… do you…-. I'm trying to be polite but she just turns around and starts walking.

-. Hey listen!.- I say louder enough for Santana to listen to me. She stops and I walk towards her.- I'm sorry if I pissed you off ok… I wanted to be in the squad yes! but I didn't mean to become Co- captain just like that.- is it my impression or her face just softened a little.?

-. Look Barbie… I did a little bit of research and I fully aware why you made it so fast and even if your sister is some kind of cheerleader goddess I'Mdefinitely not impress… I work my ass last year to be in this position… so for me you're gonna have to prove that you deserve this… I'm not a bad loser if that's what you think… so if you prove yourself I won't say anything more.

-. Ok … tell me what to do… I looked at her waiting.

-. Well don NOT fail ANY movement…

Santana starts Dancing… and wooah she's good.

She does like ten steps and stops, turning to see me and I know that's my clue to start. I repeated all her movements… although I don't think mine's were as good as hers. her eyes are on me, I can feel it even due I'm trying very hard to focus to do this right and prove that I'm actually good at it. I finish and she starts again then stops. I do the same. She finish with a flip back and land neatly on her feet facing me with a smug face.

I copy every single move, but at the end I finish with a split… I know this is gonna hurt later because it's been a while since I haven't done this move but It doesn't matters when I see Santana's face. She tried to hide the surprise of on her face. I stood up and walk towards her.

-. I guess you're not that bad-. She says like she's not impressed with my performance.

-. Thanks I guess.- I don't know what else to say-. I guess I go see coach Sylvester.- she nods and I start walking towards the squad. I guess I made it. Suddenly I feel a lot better.

-o-o-o-o-

The practice has already finished… to my surprise this has been the longest practice I've had ever, and curiously I don't feel tired.

-. Hey .- I was pulled out my thoughts by Sam's voice.- how was your practice?

-. Actually… awesome!-. I grin and he smiles back.- coach Sylvester is really good … I mean she screams a lot but she know what she's doing.-

.. I've heard that … -. He's blushing and I can notice he's a bit nervous.- listen I wanna know if you would like to go for something to eat…- ooh noo, please Sam don't.

-. Um… I'm a little bit hungry but my mom is waiting me at home…- I can see the disappointment on her face.- but you know what I'll call her.-

Great!-. He smiles as we walk to my locker.

-o-o-o

Sam took me to this kind of Italian place call breadsticks. Food is really good and we've been talking about my old school and things before I move here. I found out that he had been transferred last year too, so he understand what is like to be the new kid.

-. Glee club… it helps me a lot… I mean those guys are really like a family to me… they just make me felt at home.- he says looking at me.

-. So you are in the glee club… that's why I found you singing the other day? Well you are pretty good.-

-. You should heard Rachel … she's a terrific singer… a little bit dramatic to me but… she's really good.- he laughs.

-. I think I know her… she's in my geographic class. Yeah she seems intense.

-. You should join… I mean … if you want to… - oh god he's cute, but glee club? I don't know… but why not? I mean this guy is in the football team AND in the glee club so maybe it IS fun.

.-I'll think about it… -.

-. Awesome!- We keep talking about school and stuff until I realized I have to go home.

-.I had fun.- he says genuinely. He tried to took my hand but I move saying good bye, _"oh God please don't let him has a crush on me" _ I'm aware that I will have to talk to him soon. I like him, even if it's not in the way he would like. I want him to be my friend but nothing more. I have no intentions to fall for no one in this school because I don't want another failed like in my old school.


	3. Chapter 3

S pov

Look at her. She's just fantastic. Beautiful, funny and sweet. How could she does that of being the perfect mix between incredible cute and wildly sexy? Shit! I'm staring. Luckily Britt doesn't notice. I don't worry about her thinking I'm some weirdo for being looking at her. no my girl would just smile at me and continue doing whatever she's doing.

I look around my scanning stopping on another certain blonde in the field. Quinn is talking with another girl from the team. I think Gwen it's her name, I honestly can't remember. The girl nod to something Quinn says, and then Quinn begins to do the news steps coach showed us yesterday. I roll my eyes because I have to admit that she's good.

She tries to move a bit slower turning on every step to make sure that Gwen is actually getting what she is trying to show her. Gwen is actually very clumsy. I'm still figuring out how the hell she made it in the squad. To my very surprise she repeats every single move and then Quinn let her do it by herself. Quinn claps when the other girl finishes neatly. I saw Gwen hugging Quinn happily and then left her to continue practicing with the rest of the squad.

I'm watching at the girls. Checking on every movement to see the errors and point them out later.

-. Hey … Coach Sylvester told me something about the homecoming assembly this year.- Quinn is already next to me. I mean what the hell does she flies or what?.-

-. She want us to put up a choreography for the team, I know.- she nods thoughtfully.

-. Maybe we can do something tomorrow after school… I mean there are only two weeks before the…-

.-Listen Blondie… I got this cover ok… the next week I'll show the choreography so you can learn it. Got it?.- she seems irritated by my statement and rolls her eyes.-

-. Sorry but no.-

.-What?... I'm not asking you if you like the idea…-.

.- and I'm telling you that is not gonna happen… I know you wanna be the bad ass here but there's something you need to learn and that's how to work as a team. I didn't planed this to make you uncomfortable ok… Ms Sylvester did and you may not like the idea of working with me but you have to listen to her, cos she's the coach. So suck it up.- her face is red and her eyebrows are really close which means that the girl is angry. Curiously I found a spark in her eyes as she's rambling all that crap. She's passionate, I like that.

-. Fine you can do it… if you are as good as you say this little thing won't be anything… or perhaps your sister can do it for you.

I leave her in her spot without letting her say anything else. Britt is jogging towards me and suddenly I relax a bit.

-. Hey Britt… mm I was thinking… would you like to go to my place after this? We can watch a movie or something.- Brittany smile grows bigger.

-. Yeah, sure… hey Quinn we're hanging out a little bit on Santana's… would you like to come?.- Everybody is heading to the showers. And Quinn stops when she hears Brittany.

-. What?... Britt no! I meant just us.- I know my face is showing any sympathy but I can't help it.

-. Oh…-. She leans over me to told me something whispering.- is this one of those "kisses included"…- I didn't let her finish the sentence I just nod.

-. Oh sorry Quinn but…-

-. It's ok Brittany I was about to tell you that I can't but thanks for being nice to me.- Brit smiles and turns to look at me… she's asking me if I wanna go for something to eat before we go to my house. Behind Brit Quinn's gaze catches my attention. I can't read the look on her face when she looks at us a few seconds before she leaves.

-o-o-o-o

Thank god is weekend. This Saturday I'm going to spend my afternoon at the St Rita's Medical Center.i know that there's two kind of people in this world, the ones who like to give and those who like to receive. Well I'm the second type, I like to receive those smiles from kids whose life´s sucks, and steal a little bit of the joy they have when they play around and forget about their condition. Sometimes the best things that you can get in life come in strange ways.

-. Hey Maggie.- I say to the nurse as I approach the nurse's station.

-. Hi honey it's good to see you.- she smiles at me.- Richie asked me about you yesterday.. Maggie says rising an eyebrow.- I don't know what you do with him but you girl make him feel a lot better with your visits.

-. That little rugrat… and how's Nicky doing.- I ask a bit concern.

-. She's fine… they are gonna let her go home a few weeks… although she has to be coming for dialysis every week. But she's a lot better.

Ok I'll go see Richie…- I start walking to the patient's wing.-

Oh honey?.- Maggie calls me again.- there are gonna be some volunteers today. Some ladies from church are gonna bring some toys and clothes I guess.

I nod at her.- would you mind helping them with that… it's kind of a busy day so…

-. Say no more.. I'll help.-

-. Hey little bug.- I greet the Richie with a smile. The boy's face changes into a wild smile and with that he just made my day.

-. Santana!... why haven't you visited sooner ?-.

-. I've been busy hombresito… but tell me, how are you?.- I sit on the end of the bed and he starts talking about his medication, he tells me that he's been doing fine and even a little bit of gossip of about romances in the hospital.-. you little rat this is not a soap opera you know.-

.-Whatever… I'm telling you there's something going on between doctor Kevan and Nurse Molly.-

.-I bring you this by the way-. I look in to my bag and handing him a comic magazine. He thanks me and starts the comic eagerly.

I´m reading with him, pointing the images and reading the BAMs and sHHHs a bit louder to make him laugh. The door opens suddenly and I open my eyes wildly. The person standing in the frame it's not other but Quinn Fabray. What in hell is she doing here? Then I notice that she may be asking the same about me because her face is nothing but wonder.

I … um sorry … the nurse said that I should start from here.- I notice the big plastic bag on her hands.

-. You are one of those ladies from the church?.- Richie is looking at Quinn than back to me repeatedly.

-. Yeah… well kind of… my mom is… but she's busy today so she couldn't make it… and here I am.- a hint of red is coloring her cheeks now.- mmm is this your… amm brother?…-

-. Does he looks like my brother?-. Richie it's almost eight, but he had been always a bit shorter, what makes him look younger. His dirty blonde hair is a a little bit too long now and falls almost on his eyes. He also has two really cute dimples

-. Well not really I just thought…-

-. We are friends… even due I wouldn't mind to be something else… I'm Richie…-. Quinn it's now besides me. Laughing at the boy's statement.

-. Really? Well Richie it's nice to meet you. I'm Quinn.- she offers her hand to the boy. Richie is about to reach her hand when I stopped her.

-. Sorry … you have to clean first.- she looks scared as if she has already done something wrong.

-. It's ok umm… it's just protocol.- I point a picture behind her that reads " wash your hands before you touch your son"

Quinn's blushing again. But goes to the bathroom inside the room and washes her hands.

When she's back Richie asks her about the bag she was carrying. Quinn looks inside the bag and pulls out a box.

-. This is for you… but I think we are gonna clean it up first and later you can play with it.- she turns to me handing me the box. I take the box and start to unwrap the present. It's a Spiderman action figure.

!.- Richie says when he's able to look at it.

Let me clean it ok? I said while I walk towards the shelf to reach the special wipes to clean his things. Quinn is now asking him about comic books and super heroes.

-. I think I prefer ironman, I mean he's rich and smart…and super sexy.

-. Daaah… that's because you are a girl, you don't know the real important stuff of being a super hero.

-. Here's your toy, rat.- I give him the toy and he forgets about everything as he's playing.

I notice Quinn is looking at me. Curiosity written all over her face.

I frowned, and she looks to the floor picking her bag.

-. I should get going or I'll never end… it was really nice to meet you Richie, I hope I'll see you soon…-. I don't know what to think, there is something on Quinn's smile right now and the way she is talking to Richie that actually makes me not hate her so freaking much.-. is it ok if I kiss him?... Santana?.- Quinn's voice puts me out of my thoughts.

…oh yeah sure… but not tongue please-. Quinn laughs again and leaned to kiss Richie in his forehead.

-. See you later sweetheart.- she walks to the door leaving.

-. Hum hey buddy… I'll be back in a few minutes ok. -. He nods and Quinn is looking at me expectantly.- I told Maggie I would help you with that… so walk this way.

About twenty minutes later we're finished.

.- thanks for helping me today.- she says shyly.

-. It's ok I told you I promised Maggie to help.-

.- umm.. can I ask you something-. I frowned and she continues.- what are you doing here?.-

Shit! It's not that I'm embarrassed for what I do here. But I have a reputation to maintain; I can't let people know that I actually care about other humans beings instead of just me.

-. I … hmm…- I know that I can just lie to her, tell her that my father is a doctor that works here but I don't feel like it. Jesus Santana what the hell just tell her, I mean she was here doing almost the same right?.- I came here once a week to see the kids. I play with them or read to them… or I just stay in the room when their parents have some food or a shower.- I cross my arms defiantly waiting for her response.

I'm not sure what I was expecting for her to say but to my surprise she just smiles. Her expression all kindness.-. That is really sweet of you… well I have to go.- she says as she squeezes my arm friendly.- it was really nice to see you Santana.

Hey! Quinn.- she's just a few steps away from me but when she hears me walks back.- Monday after school… you can show me your ideas for the choreography ok?.-

She has a puzzled face, however she nods and now I'm the one walking away from her.

"_what the hell did I just did?" _


	4. Chapter 4

hey I wanted to post this chapter days ago but i've been busy. thanks a lot for the reviews and sorry for the things that you don't understand I'm new at this. hope you enjoy.

Quinn pov chapter 4

Today is a warm day. I thanked God for not being a sweaty person because that's definitely not nice for a girl. I close my locker; check on my notebook what my next class was. Spanish class, good. I haven't learned my schedule yet, so I wrote it down to watch it every time I need. I start walking to the classroom when I hear Sam calling after me.

"Hey Quinn it's good to see you."- He's wearing a t-shirt with the image of a black guitar on it.

I greet him back, and we keep walking down the hallway.

"so… what's your next class?" Sam asks me curiously.

-"Spanish…" I cheek again on my notebook just to be sure-"with Mr. Schuester"…

-"oh he's pretty cool… and he's also taking care of the glee club"- he looks at his feet.- " did you…umm thought about it?.- Sam finishes and blushes.

- "I'm not a good singer Sam." I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks really disappointed.- " I just wanted you to know because if someone complains I would say I told you." His smile grows bigger and suddenly I'm being lifted off the floor on his hug.- "I'm glad you liked the idea".

-. "Sorry… umm you can come tomorrow to the rehearsal so I can introduce you with the others… shit I better run, see ya". I look around and the corridor is empty. Great I'm gonna be late too.

-o-o-oo—o

- "hey Barbie"- I was heading to my car after classes and I'm surprise because Santana is already there.

-"hi, I was gonna ask you in math how I was gonna get to your house but I was afraid that you had changed your mind yesterday.- I joke, but she doesn't laugh. Uug, Tough audience!.

-. "Whatever… so you're driving us right?"- She asks and I nod.

-0-0-0-0-

Santana's house was nice and definitively bigger than mine. I parked the car on the street and switched it off. I look back at Santana whom has moved from her sit instead of, she's look at me frowning.

-"listen… I just want to make clear that I decided to do this because, I don't want coach Sylvester over my ass if she finds out that I let you do everything by yourself ok."- Santana finishes crossing her arms over her chest. I don't know what to think about what she just said. It's clear to me that she does not have any interest to be my friend but for some reason I feel hurt, though, I try my best to hide it. I just nodded.-"ok… lets go inside then."-

I look at the house again remembering. I used to have a house like this before I came here. Well not exactly like this but big and nice, with friendly neighbors and a small garden in the back yard. And a perfect happy family.

"hey earth to Barbie!..." I was lost in my thoughts. Santana is snapping her fingers in front of me.

-"sorry I was…umm."

_-" on the moon…_ anyway I was telling you that my parents are working so if you're hungry I'll make something."- Santana says walking towards the kitchen. I'm actually hungry but I don't wanna bother her.

"-I'm fine thanks… just can you give me some water?"- Perfect! water to kill hunger.

She's giving me a full glass of water when my stomach betrayals me and starts growling. Santana looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

-"not hungry ehh?" - Oh thanks stomach, thanks a lot. She goes back to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "There's some meat here …and some pizza lefts over's"- I wanted to say that I'm not that hungry and I'll just eat at my house but I know she'll tell I'm lying.

"Pizza it's fine" Santana pulls out a trail with about five slices of pizza and heated them in the oven.

We are eating in silence until Santana speaks again.

" so… you and trouty mouth eeh? I look at her confused before she correct herself-. "Sam Evans".- I do my best to not spit the pizza I'm eating. Does she really thinks that me and Sam?. That's hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No… I mean we are friends but just that."-

" well I just thought… you two look like a couple this morning."- She shrugged.

That explains everything. I didn't see her around this morning though. I wonder now if anyone else had thought that. I not sure why but I feel like I have to explain the misunderstanding.

-"he was just happy because I told him that I'll join the glee club." I hope that clear it up but instead of that Santana's jaw drops.

-"oh you didn't!... are you crazy?.- She says waving a hand in the air.

-"what… why?" I ask confused, what is wrong with the glee club, I mean, I know I'm not the best singer but I thought it may be fun.

-" well noting if you wanna be a loser all high school… nobody likes or respects the glee club, they're like the biggest joke in this school but if you wanna be chased everyday it's up to you."

- " I didn't know about that…"but I made a commitment and I won't quit." Sam had explained me about the club needing another member so they could compete and He has been so nice to me that I couldn't say no.

-." Like I said… your choice blondie…" -. Santana says standing up from the table-"now move! we have things to do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok I like that step but…" Santana says frowning like she's trying to find something inside her head. We've been practicing for about two hours. "Starships" has been playing repeatedly as we create the steps for the routine. The heat of the morning had decreased and the soft cool breeze was refreshing us.

"With a spin at the end… like this"- I said turning around and adding another step to finish my demonstration, I look at her and for the first time since I know her (which is only a week) she smiles to something that I have said.

-"That's right blondie".- she say's nodding. Walk to the little table that's in her back yard to drink a little bit of water. Santana's phone buzzes on the table and I'm able to see who's sending the text.

-. Umm Santana… your phone it's… you have a message.- I took the phone from the table offering it to Santana. The minute she sees the screen her face just brightened up. I wonder curiously why she seems so happy about Britt texting her. "_Holly crap!"._ Could that be possible? I pretend to observe how green the grass is as I look back at her. She's replaying an answer smiling effusively.

-. "Ok we should leave this for now… I think by Friday we'll be over." She says, suddenly rushing to get into the house.- " I'm gonna take a shower, I feel all sweaty… by the way Brittany is coming over to watch a movie."

-. Ok…"- I nod in response understanding that as a polite way to say _"get the hell out"_.-" I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."- I turn around and start taking my thing from her couch.

"Wait…"-Santana is frowning. She rolled her eyes before continuing.- " I I wasn't kicking you out of my house… I was just informing you that we're gonna watch a movie… if you want to stay of course."

I know I should not stay though I don't have any good reason. Santana and Brittany are really good friends and I'll may feel uncomfortable. But in the other hand, I feel curious about how Santana Lopez may be in her comfortable zone. Besides I had this weird sensation about the girl's friendship ever since I watch Santana almost drooling, looking at Brittany's moves on a rehearsal.

-" if you guys are ok with that… why not?"- I say, hopping to make clear that I don't wanna be around if I'm bothering just because she had to invite me to be polite.

-"you ARE a weirdo… it's ok with me, and I'm pretty sure that Britts will love the idea." –

I squinted while I looked at her. –" wooh! Last week you didn't even talk to me and now you're ok with hanging out with me… I think we ARE progressing." I finish smiling. I'm I teasing her?.

-"you wish Barbie… you wish"- she said careless, turning around to go upstairs but I'm for sure that saw a hint of a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody I hope u enjoy... let me know what you u think please :)

Santana's POV

I have to admit that yesterday wasn't so bad, I mean I couldn't kiss Britt during the movie because blondie was there, but still she's not as annoying as I thought she would be. Though I really missed kissing Brittany, there's something about being with her that melts my nerve. I just feel better when I'm with her, like happier. She's so pretty and nice and sexy and… oh God Santana just stop you're being petty. It's not like we are something, we are just friends and nothing more.

I can only imagine what would people would say, someone like me, in love with a girl. No. Focus Lopez!. What are you even thinking? You're the hottest bitch at this school; you cannot let anyone make fun of you…

-. "Miss Lopez, am i boring you?".- _shit_ miss Grey is looking at me. She actually is boring me but of course I can't tell her that.

-." Mmm sorry… what did you ask?".- the rest of the class looked at me with expectation.

-. "Would you tell me the answer please… if that doesn't distract you of what you're doing of course." .- the some of the students try to laugh but I just give them a look and they stop. I solved that equation ten minutes ago so I just nod.

-." B it's 3.78 and C it's 9.80.".- She raises her eyebrows and nods. I smile smirked at her and then the bell rings finishing the class.

-0-0-0

I walk my way to my locker, when I see Brittany in the corner of the corridor, my heart sinks cos I know her good enough to know that there is something going on.

-. " her Britt… everything ok?".- I ask rubbing her back.

-. " I have a math test today and I forgot about it, and Becky is sick so I dunno what I'm gonna do."-

Crap!, Britt has always had problems with math… and History… and Spanish. But I try to help her every time I can.

-. "Don't worry it will be fine… we'll just study very hard for the next one." – I said smiling to cheer her up.

-. "You think?"- Her expression softens a little, which means that she thrusts me.

-. "Totally… now hurry, we don't want you to be late."-

-0-0—0-0-

Quinn POV

OMG I'm nervous. Everybody else in the romm is talking and even though Sam is next to me I feel I little dizzy.

-. Ok everyone, attention please… I would like to introduce our new member of the club, Miss Quinn Fabray.- mr Schuester says with a big smile on his face while he puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile back at him. The other guys clap, and even a short brunette with a big smile on her face come to me and hugs me. I relax a little because apparently they are happy to have me here.

-I'm Rachel by the way, and in the name of my fellow classmates I want to say that we are truly happy that you decided to join us… so what are you gonna sing.?" I'm taken by surprise with Rachel's reaction moreover it feels good being so welcomed.

-"I'm not really a god singer so…"- I answer shyly and her expression changes, now she looks a little concerned. She turns to look at Sam who gives her an apologetic look.

-. "Come on Quinn just give it a try nobody will judge I promise…" – Sam says, her eyes on mine the whole time.

-. I use to sing this song a lot, I'll do my best so don't laugh ok.- Rachel's smiles wildly and goes back to her chair, the rest of the guys just stop talking and focus on me. Sam on the other hand stays next to me. I clear my throat before start singing.

FROM THE MOMENT I WAKE UP,  
BEFORE I PUT ON MY MAKE-UP,  
I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.  
WHILE COMBING MY HAIR NOW,  
AND WONDERING WHAT DRESS TO WEAR NOW,  
I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.

FOREVER AND EVER, YOU´LL STAY IN MY HEART  
AND I WILL LOVE YOU.  
FOREVER AND EVER, WE NEVER WILL PART.  
OH, HOW I LOVE YOU.  
TOGETHER, FOREVER, THAT´S HOW IT MUST BE.  
TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
WOULD ONLY MEAN HEARTBREAK FOR ME.

I RUN FOR THE BUS, DEAR,  
WHILE RIDING I THINK OF US, DEAR,  
I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.  
AT WORK I JUST TAKE TIME  
AND ALL THROUGH MY COFFEE-BREAK TIME,  
I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.

FOREVER AND EVER, YOU´LL STAY IN MY HEART  
AND I WILL LOVE YOU.  
FOREVER AND EVER, WE NEVER WILL PART.  
OH, HOW I LOVE YOU.  
TOGETHER, FOREVER, THAT´S HOW IT MUST BE.  
TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
WOULD ONLY MEAN HEARTBREAK FOR ME.

I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.  
I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU.

MY DARLING, BELIEVE ME,  
FOR ME THERE IS NO ONE BUT YOU!  
PLEASE LOVE ME TOO.  
AND I´M IN LOVE WITH YOU.  
ANSWER MY PRAYER NOW, BABE.

FOREVER AND EVER, YOU´LL STAY IN MY HEART  
AND I WILL LOVE YOU.

Everybody is singing the choirs with me, and by the end of the song they are all clapping effusively. I can feel I'm blushing but it feels nice because for once, they are not accepting me for whom my sister is or the Good name of my Family, they just like me and nothing else.

-. "I thought you said you couldn't sing"- Sam leans over to whisper in my ear. I'm about to answer when Mr Schuester leaves his chair and tells us to sit.

- ok guys, even though I'm so happy to have a new member on the team… we have to keep looking. Remember we still need one person or we won't be able to compete on regionals ok? .- Mr schue said a little bit concern. Everybody around is nodding at his words. He turns around to write "duets" on a blackboard. He explains the dynamic of the assignment and then the class I over.

-."So… Did you like it?.- Sam asks as we walk to the parking lot.

-"it was pretty cool Sam… thanks".- I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

-. "I was wondering if you would like to do the duet with me… unless that you have someone else on mind."- Sometimes he's so cute that I wonder if playing shy is his technique with girls.

-" well I don't meant to be rude but you are the only one I actually know so… I should be the one asking, don't you think?" I said joking and he nods again.

-"ok then… so I'll see you tomorrow so we can practice ok?"- Crap! I forgot that I have to go to Santana's to keep doing the choreography.

-" listen maybe tomorrow won't be a good day I have cheerios practice and then I have to go to Santana's… but we have until Monday right?... I'll try to finish the other stuff to start with the song as soon as possible ok?

-" yeah don't worry… besides I'll be easy. The point of this 'it's enjoy so… don't get stressed ok".-

I say my goodbyes to him and get into my car to drive home, I'm really hungry but also really happy.

-0-0-0-0-0

Santana's POV

I'm walking to my history class mind in my own business; I've been worry about Richie the whole day that doesn't let my think of anything else. My father told me yesterday during diner that he has an infection, may be just the flue, but in his condition that could be very dangerous.

I found Brittany sit on her usual spot. I sit next to her as always and say hello to her. She seems happier that yesterday which make me happier too.

-. "hey Britt how did the test go?".- she's writing something with her crayons and turns to look at me.

-."well there's this kid on my class…Artie that I thought was a robot but didn't want nobody to discover…"- she says the last part leaning over me to whisper.-" but he might have a real heart because he helped me with my test… he said that I'll get a C+ to not be that obvious…"- she finishes with a shrug.

-"Britt that's great… see I told you everything's would be alright"- I'm so happy for her that I can't help but hug her. Lately everything seems like a good reason.

-" yeah, he just asked me to join the glee club until they pass regional and he would help me on the next exams… isn't that great.?"-

-."Brittany!... You can not join the glee club!... we use make fun of them remember, they are losers."- I can't believe that bastard just forced Brittany to join his stupid club.

-"well Quinn has already join so it can't be so bad right?... besides you can't always help me study and both know that math is not my forte.

I have no answer for that she's right I'm not always able to help her study and even when I do she get confused and fails anyway.

Well I think I'm gonna have a little talk with this Artie guy.

Quinn POV

I told Sam that we could start preparing the song today. Santana was really angry when I saw her this morning although she didn't tell me why, she just told me that we'd keep practicing tomorrow.

I meet Sam in the Choir room after classes. He asks if I can play the guitar and I tell him that I don't.

-. "Well come on, stand behind be"- he says taking the guitar. He takes my hand and puts it on the guitar.- "now move your fingers like this"- with his other hand he starts playing the guitar and a sweet melody begins.-" ok now sway a little bit"- he moves slowly but his eyes never left mine. I stop hearing the music because his not playing anymore. He leans over me in slow motion and I swallow because I know he's about to kiss me.

-" I'm sorry Sam"- I step back and he seems really worry and overall he seems disappointed.

-"no Quinn I'm sorry, it's just that I really like you." He said apologetically. I feel bad because I really like him but not in the same way.

-" it's really flattering Sam but…"- he looks at the floor and nods. God I feel awful.-" you're my friend, and I really wish I could see you in a different way… it's just that it's too soon and right now I…- I don't know how to finish, because I don't wanna lie to him either.

-" I understand… I didn't mean to scare you… just don't push me away… I'l behave I promise."- he says forcing a smile.

-" of course not… although I think we should leave this for tomorrow…wanna go grab something to eat?- I ask trying to lighten the mood.

-. "Sounds perfect".-

We leave the classroom talking about our song. He starts talking about the other guys on the glee club when I see Santana on the corridor a few feet away, talking to Artie and she looks upset. I told Sam to wait as I walk in her direction. I know I have nothing to do over there but still that doesn't stop me. Apparently she did not see me.

-" listen freaking weirdo, I don't know what you did to convince Brittany to join your stupid club but you're gonna tell her that she doesn't need to do that anymore ok.?"- She shouts to Artie, who crosses his arms on his chest.

-" we have a deal, and it's pretty convenient for her you know, she need to improve her grades soon or she's gonna fail the class."- he responds trying to make his point.

-" oh don't try to sell me that crap!… I know that you have just one intention with her but let me tell you this… it won't happen"- she says pointing her finger at him.

-" what?!... I don't wanna sleep with her… I really like her, she's the only cheerio that is nice to me."- Artie says trying to defend himself.

-" of course you like her. She's nice, she's beautiful, she means everything that is good in this stinky world… so don't you dare to…"-

Oh God what is she doing?. Artie's frowning at Santana's statement.

Santana is facing backwards. I grab her by the shoulders and push her to the bathroom.

-"what the hell are you doing?"- She demands looking at me.

-"Helping you"- I say as I block her way to the exit.- " If you really don't want people to know that you are in love with Brittany you should watch what you say".

She freezes for a second then she does her best to look indifferent.

-" I don't know what are you talking about, she's my best friend I'm just trying to protect her."- She answers pulling out a smirk.

-"no you're not… you're jealous."- she tries to refute what I said but I raise a hand to stop her.- " you don't have to lie to me ok… and don't worry I won't tell anyone…"- my heart starts going faster as I continue.-"we play for the same team ok"- her jaw drops and her expression is pure shock.

" yeah I'm gay too… I know we are not friends YET but you can trust me, ok? And with that I leave the bathroom with a speechless Santana behind.


	6. Chapter 6

It's already Friday. The week has gone by flying. I haven't talk to Santana since Wednesday and I won't. I know what it is to be there. Confused and denying what it's going on. I won't pressure her. She needs time to think. Although I know that she's been doing the nasty with Puckerman I think it's just self defense. I know for sure that she wants to protect her image and she's scared that people may find out her secret. She has been also ignoring Britt the past two days and like I said I totally understand.

On the other hand the blonde has already joined the glee club. She seems to be enjoying it. She loves to dance and even I have to admit that glee it's the best part of my day. Sam has been still really nice to me, I thought that after the day he tried to kiss me he would be distant but he hasn't. I don't want him to make any false hopes though. I think I may have to talk to him about my preferences.

We walk to the cafeteria with Kurt, he's been talking randomly about the outfits that we should wear for the homecoming assembly, I listen to him, and try to not laugh at the faces same does about the outfits. Obviously he's a boy and does not have sense of style.

We find a table after choosing our food. The topic has change to convince Mr. Schue to let us do a Britney Spears number. I nod effusively because who doesn't want to perform Britney.

-." It will be awesome…and we can show the rest of the students that glee club is fun and that we do contemporary songs." Kurt says with enthusiasm.

-"I agree with him… what you think Sam?"- She thinks like for a second about it before answering. I look around to watch the other people in the room when I notice Santana eating alone. She seems upset and I can't help but wonder why. I follow her gaze to find the reason sitting a few tables away. Brittney is having lunch with Artie again. They have been spending a lot of time together since she joined the club and he asked her to do the duet with him.

-" earth to Quinn"- I look back at the boys and assume they asked me something because they are looking at me expectantly. I sigh and smile at them.

-"sorry guys I was… umm I just remembered that I have something to do… see you later right… sorry." I leave them rushing when I notice Santana is leaving the Cafeteria. I followed her to the gym, but when I get inside I don't see her around.

-"Are stalking me?"- she caught me by surprise because she's behind me. She walks to the benches and sit not looking at.

I follow her to stand in front of her but she looks away.

-" no… I just wanna ask you if you are ok"- I ask doing my best to sound polite and not concerned.

She's now looking at me. A smirk crosses her face when she answers. –" of course I'm ok, I'm actually more than fine."-

I know she' lying, not just to me but to herself. I nod and sit next to her. She seems uncomfortable with my proximity.

-" you just seemed upset and I just want you to know that if you need som…" she didn't let me finish.

-"listen princess! you don't know me. You've been in this school like what two weeks? And if you think that because you told me your little secret the other day in the bathroom we're gonna be friends, then you can pull that thought out of your head because it's not gonna happen ok?"- she answers harshly. What in hell I was thinking messing into someone else's problems. Someone that it's not even my friend.

-"you know what you are right. I don't know you, but unlike you I stupidly care about other people feelings, yours mostly because I know what it feels like what you are going through and I didn't have anyone around to care about it. But it was stupid and useless to think that you may appreciated it. And you know what else, I'm tired of you being such an ass with me. I'm done. I don't wanna be your friend, actually never wanted, all I wanted was to get along in cheerios practice… and for the record if you don't want people to find out… stop weeping around her like a sad lost dog."-

I left her there frowning.

-0-0-0-

Who the hell does she think she is? Nobody has ever talked to me like that and I have to admit that I liked it. Not the shouting of course, but the feeling of someone besides Britt to care about me. I been thinking a lot of what Fabray told me the other day, but like she said I cannot afford people finding about it. It scares the hell out of me what my parents would say or do.

I wait until the rest of the squad starts to show in the gym. Quinn is walking with Brittany. They are chatting about something I assume is glee stuff. Britt points in my way and Quinn looks at me briefly before nodding to Britt and going in the other way. Good! She's mad at me. I don't know way but that doesn't make me feel good. All the opposite, it makes me feel guilty. I shake the feeling when I notice Brittany next to me.

-. "hey… where have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."- She asks with innocence.

-. "I'm not the only one that has been busy Britt"- I said harshly not controlling my feelings. I instantly regret it because her smile drops and she looks at the floor.-"sorry… I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of you joining the glee club and having other friends."- I said trying to justify my first respond.

She nods and holds my hand. –" yeah I know it must be hard for you but you are always gonna be my best friend… besides you can join too, you have a killer voice and...i would be more than happy to…"

-"no Britt, it's not for me. I don't want the other guys laughing or slushing me."- I respond before she finishes.

-" nobody has slushied me yet."- she says sheepishly.

-"that's because; they know that I'll go all Lima Heights over their asses."- I smile to light the tension.

- "Thanks"- she said simply before coach Sylvester starts yelling to start the practice.

-0-00-00-

Saturday

I planned to visit the hospital today. It's maggie's day off so I told that other nurse that I'm here to visit Richie. She nods not paying real attention. I roll my eyes and simply start walking to his room. the door is closed but I can hear someone is inside. I look out the window to find Quinn there. She's reading a book to Richie. I see the little warn paying attention at every word she said. Dam kid has already sold himself to a pretty lady.

He suddenly look at the window noticing me. I choose that moment to open the door and step inside the room. Quinn stops reading and looks surprised.

-" hey little man… how you been?"- I ask Richie who has the biggest smile on his face, he looks a bit pale, which I don't but I just kiss him in his forehead instead.

-" good… second chemo of the period."- he answers and that explains his pale tone.

-" well Richie I think I'm gonna go"- Quinn stands up from the armchair. Richie's smiles faints as she approaches the bed I remain quiet looking at her.- "hey don't be sad I'll come back the next Saturday ok."- she says stirring his hair.

-" why are leaving… you've been here like ten minutes."- he sounds really disappointed.

-" I… have a few things to do"- she finally looks at me and I understand that she's leaving because she's mad at me. God here's that guilty feeling again.

-" hey come on, you don't wanna leave this little rat crying right?.- i tried to sound concerned. Richie looks at me and he is about to protest something like I don't cry but I give him a play along gaze and then he starts putting at Quinn.

She raises and eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

-"This is emotional blackmail you know… and you should be ashamed." She smirks pointing at me.

" what the kid likes you… not my fault."- we all laugh until one of the machines starts beeping. I try hard not to laugh again when I saw Quinn's reaction.

The girl literally jumped to Richie's side asking him if he was ok. He nodded calmly. She kept asking what was going wrong really preoccupied. I walked next to her. The machine was still beeping.

-" hey It's ok… look… this means that this solution it's empty, we just call a nurse and she will change it." I explained softly.

-" oh god I was scared."- she blushes, a soft red shape that makes her face looks almost angelical. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her because she was truly worried.

The nurse came like five minutes later. We stayed with Richie about two more hours. He was very sad when we told him that we had to go. Quinn promised him that she'd visit him the next Saturday and that put a little smile on his face. We reached the elevator in silence. When we got to the lobby she looked at me awkwardly.

-" I'll see you on Monday"- she said starting to walk to the entrance. I feel even more awkward because I had this feeling that I should apologize for what I said in yesterday.

- wait… I'm I haven't eaten yet… would you like to go for some pizza"- I hate feeling vulnerable. I expect her to say something like go the hell or something like that but instead she smiles to me. Her smile makes me feel less uncomfortable.

- sounds great… but you're paying…"- i can't help but laugh. Maybe because I'm in such a good mood because so far it's been a great day.

-0-0-0-0

Quinn POV

Santana took me to a small place near the hospital. I haven't realized how hungry I was until we got inside the place and a delicious smell of freshly baked bread come into my nose.

-"here smells awesome."- I never thought Santana would ask me to join her for diner. Al least not after what we discuss yesterday.

-" pizza here is really great…oh and the lasagna it's fantastic." She says as we sit in a small table.

An awkward silence follows. I pretend to look around as she folds a napkin.

-" listen… it's really hard for me to say this but I own you an apology… you were concerned about me and… I still don't know why, because I've been a bitch with you all this time but…"- she sounds sincere. I notice she's doing her best but apparently this is not her thing.

-"don't worry… I know that you maybe wanted to be alone and I was being obtrusive." I'm not sure if she understood want I wanted to say.

-" I don't know what is going on with me"- she says not looking at me at all. She closes her eyes and I don't know if she's gonna cry or what.- " and I don't think I'm ready to talk about that either."- she looks at me like she's sorry. It's overwhelming to see her so passive, so fragile.

-" don't worry… I know it's hard... been there done that remember" I try to smile to lighten the mood. And apparently works.

They bring our order. Santana serves a slice of pizza on my plate and another on hers. The pizza smells delicious, I start eating to fast that I burn my mouth.

-" shit!"- I complain sipping a bit of my drink.

-"was it hard for you?"- Santana asks curiously. I look up.

-" well I've burnt my mouth before so I'll live."- she rolls her eye before asking again.

- "not that! I mean… you know… coming out… wait do your parents know about you?" – she's almost whispering like if someone would be spying us.

-" well I assume that is hard to all of us at some point… and in many ways. For some people it's hard to tell their parents, or their friend. To deal with what people will treat them. The worst may be telling yourself that you are different, and learn to love and respect yourself." – I say with confidence although I never had talked to someone about this I want her to know that it was perfectly normal to be confused or scared.

-"so how did you find out?"- Santana asked curiously.

-" so we are doing this now… I mean sharing our secrets? or you're just gonna shoot me with a bunch of questions and then leave?"- I said looking at her raising an eyebrow.

-" I won't leave, I said I was buying remember?"- She answered playfully and I felt she was starting to relax.

-" well, I was a cheerleader in my former school, a sophomore and I… I always found girls so pretty, and I don't know, the rest of the girls always talked about the guys they wanted to date… and they were crazy about it, but to me it was meaningless."- I laugh at the memory and Santana smiles too.-

-" then you always knew?" I shake my head at her question.

-" no I mean I was raised in a very… and I mean very religious family, I would never assumed something like that by myself… but when my sister went to college I started to hang out with a girl from the squad. I've always thought she was pretty, but the most time I spent with her, the most attached I grew to her. She was, so intoxicating and I just… I told myself that I felt lonely that I missed my sister… a lot of things, until one night after a big game she kissed me… it was different, and I knew it…I knew I was different, I knew that I loved her, but obviously I didn't knew what to do."- I finished biting my pizza again that now was just warm.

-"and what happened?"- She asks showing real interest of my story.

-"well I told her, we sort of date like two weeks until another girl saw us kissing in the bathroom… Jessa freaked out and told everyone that I was a freaking weirdo and I was harassing her." I sigh. Then smile again. I didn't want Santana to think that I wasn't over that.

-"What a bitch"- she frowns, and then continues-" sounds like it was hard".

- " it was… but not because of what people said, I was hurt because of her reaction. I guess she wasn't ready back then to face her feelings… or maybe she didn't have any… at least not like mine.

Santana didn't say anything else until we finished our meal. She ordered the check and I offered to split it. She refused instantly saying that she was buying. I agreed with the condition that the next time it would be on me.

-" umm you want a ride?"- I offered when we got to my car.

-" it's fine I think I need to walk for a little bit"- she says shaking her head.-" thanks for telling me… and for caring about my problems… I know we've been on each other's throats since the beginning…" I look at her raising an eyebrow –"ok, ok… I've been… but you acted like a real friend… thanks"-

-" don't worry… I told you… we are in the same team… just let me give a piece of advice… if you wanna watch her closer… maybe you should join the glee club. Think about it, it is fun and you would spend more time with her"- I wink at her before jumping into my car.-"see you on Monday".


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I've been really busy this past days so I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any comments (good or bad) let me know please.

Quinn

I woke up early today, which is weird because Mondays are hard for me. I took my every morning shower singing. Ever since I'm in glee club I sing a lot. My mom is happy that I decided to join. "You've always had a lovely voice Quinnie" she complemented me the other night.

I went down stairs to have breakfast and my mom was already gone. I found I a note in the freezer that instructed me to buy groceries because she was gonna be out all day. I took a bowl with cereals and sit while I hear some music from my iPod.

-o-o-o-o

School was really fun today. We had a substitute for history class. Miss Holiday. She was amazing. She even dressed like some old lady to relate her life. I make my way to the choir room because it was glee club time. Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt are already there by the piano, I wave my hand to say hello but they look a bit down specially Kurt.

I sit down and keep watching the guys cheering Kurt up. He just sighs and nods but he still looks upset.

The rest of the guys are in the classroom after five minutes. Mr. Schue enters with a big smile on his face talking about the homecoming assembly. Everybody seemed excited for performing Britney, even Brittany.

After a little talking about that, Finn and Rachel started singing their song for the duets competition.

FINN:  
Don't go breaking my heart  
RACH:  
I couldn't if I tried  
FINN:  
Oh, Honey if I get restless  
RACH:  
Baby you're not that kind

BOTH:  
Don't go breaking my heart

They are really cute even though Finn's moves seem to be a little rigid. Rachel on the other hand looks like she was born to do this. She's really confident. And apparently never gets nervous to be in front of the people.

When they finish the song everybody is applauding. Sam leans closer to me to say something in my ear.

-" we got this " _ he offers with a smirk. I smile back, actually not for sure to be able to beat Rachel. I've only sing a song in front of them once and I was incredible nervous, and yes, Sam is gonna be singing with me but still.

Tina and her boyfriend Mike are about to sing their song when someone came into the room. I notice everybody is silent by now, and I can't help but smile when I see Santana standing next to Mr. Schuester.

-"Santana… what are you doing here"- he asks, looking at her.

-" I wanna join your… club" – she answers almost spiting the last word and giving the rest of the guys one of her very particular looks.

-" I… sure, great…"- Mr. Schuester was a little bit struck judging by his face. Rachel stood up from her seat walking towards Santana.

-"Mr. Schue although I would love the idea of have more backup dancing behind me in sectionals, I have to said that it's a little bit suspicious that THE Santana Lopez wanted to join this club…and besides, we don't know if she can even sing"

Santana looks very pissed off; she took a step closer to Rachel who flinches at Santana's reaction.

-"listen hobbit, shut up your big Jewish mouth before I reconsider this whole thing." She says bitterly.

-"Rachel, you know that the most important in glee club is always embracing new members."– Rachel looks defiantly at Santana, who just smirks.

-"fine; but I think, that because this is a singing club she should audition." Rachel gives back, smiling with sufficiency.

I never considered that. I don't even know if Santana can sing. I'm suddenly worried. They didn't ask me to audition when I joined. Of course they asked me to sing, but that was after telling me that I was in. God! What if Santana freaks out?

-"Don't worry Frodo. I have that covert."

She turns to face the guy in the piano. She leans over him to tell him the name of the song while Mr. Schue asks Tina, Mike and Rachel to sit back.

Everybody is quite waiting for her. She nods and the music starts playing.

"He left no time to regret,

kept his dick wet

With his same old safe bet

Me and my head high and my tears dry

Get on without my guy"

She's doing practically nothing, barely moving her hands, but there is something about her that gives her an air of… I can't even find the word to describe her right now.

There's this touch of sensuality around her, but not entirely sexual. Her voice is amazing and I can only wonder why she has never sung before. I notice my mouth is slightly open, and I look around to see if someone noticed, but to my surprise everyone else seem to be as surprised as I am. Even Rachel.

My mouth opens again when she starts hitting her thigh at the rhythm of the music looking soo... I call myself to focus. God! What the hell is wrong with me today?

"We only said goodbye with words

I died a hundred times

You go back to her

I'll go back to black"

She looked even more intense by the end of the song closing her eyes to extend the last note.

After about three seconds Mr. Schuester applauses and we all follow him.

-" wooah! Santana that was awesome." He's smiling widely. Santana looks at Rachel proudly. I was expecting Rachel to be angry or something like that for Santana's amazing performance, but instead she stands up and walks towards her with a genie smile.

- "I'm sorry I've doubted of your capacity, but I'm a jealous member of this team and I don't want anything to be an obstacle for us to beat the other teams at sectionals, now feel welcome".- she says pointing an empty chair.

- "you ARE a complete weirdo hobbit"- she answers before walking to the chair leaving Rachel frowning in reaction.

Mr. Schuester asked Tina to sing her song. As she and mike started singing, I couldn't help but lean over Santana who was sitting on a chair in front of me.

-" I didn't know you could sing"- I whisper in her ear putting a hand on her shoulder. I felt her tense under my touch so I took my hand back because I know she doesn't like people touching her without permission. She turns her face a little to answer.

-"you never asked"- her voice lower than mine, I almost couldn't hear what she had said. I realize her proximity now. She's barely three inches away looking into my eyes. I trace her features in slow motion, her eyes, her nose and her lips; and is there where my eyes linger. I know it's was like for two seconds, but still I felt a shiver down my spine. I sit back quickly trying to focus on Tina and Mike.

Well that was weird, in a way I can't explain. I'm not even sure what happened. Santana seemed like she didn't notice so I guess it was on my head. Maybe it was just the remain of the sensuality in song that make me focus on her lips. I shake the feeling quickly putting my attention on Mr. Schue talking again.

-0-0-0-

Santana POV

I knew I nailed it with this song. I mean just looking at Berry's face to know it. But what catches my attention is Quinn. She looks a little funny with that silly face she's doing. I guess she didn't expect me to actually come here, even less singing.

I finish the song and Mr. Schuester and that incredible annoying dorf came to congratulate me. I took an empty chair in front of Quinn who was still smiling wildly at me. What is wrong with her, doesn't she get tired of all that smiling?

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder as I hear Quinn's voice in my ear. I'm suddenly tense, aware of her position, my stomach feels like is sinking and I don't know why. I guess is the fact that nobody, except of course for Brittany dares to be this close to me. But to Quinn seems to not notice that. She's never been scared of my bitchy personality. For some estrange reason it's like this is the way that works for us, me being rude and sharp, and Quinn being a combination of niceness and playfulness. I'm not saying that we're friends or something, but in a few weeks this girl has come to know more things about me than anyone else ever.

She takes her hand back as if she knows that I'm not comfortable with her touch. To be honest I'm not really sure I don't like it.

-"I didn't know you could sing"- I turn around to face her, feeling suddenly proud of the impression I made on her.

- "you never asked"- I say not recognizing my own voice for the way the words sounded, almost flirtatious . She leans back on her seat quickly with a look of concern on her face. Shit! What is wrong with me? I try to focus on the guys dancing in front of me before doing another stupid thing.

After they're finish Mr. Schuester tells us some crap about the homecoming. He says they are doing Britney, I try to play cool, like I'm not excited with the idea, but internally I'm jumping, I mean is freaking Britney! Who would think that this could be actually fun?

I jump from my seat when Mr. Schuester says we can go. I feel someone taking my hand as I walk to the door. For a second I thought it was Quinn again, but when I turn I see Brittany smiling at me. I look around for some reason to find Quinn's blonde head. She's with throuty mouth _again_, and smiling like always.

Brittany hugs me thigh and I hold my breath letting her perfume to linger in my head.

-"you were awesome… I'm so glad you decided to join."- Her smile is priceless and with that this entire circus is worth it.

- "someone has to take care of you, before these freaks convert you."- I say trying to sound badass, but internally knowing that Britt knows I'm joking. She nods to me but then looks toward the door where's Artie waiting for her. I feel anger rising inside my chest as she gives me an apologetically look.

- "I have to go now… have to practice my notes, I see you tomorrow San." – With that she's leaving. I miss her presence immediately. I look back at the room but there's anybody left.

-0-0-0-0

Quinn

I look Santana's hurt in her eyes as Brittany indicates that she must go. I try to put attention at the conversation Sam and Mercedes are having while we walk to the parking lot but her face keeps showing in my mind. I don't know why I keep caring about Santana's problems. Am I trying to help her because back then nobody helped me?. I'm not sure. Seems like in some kind of estrange, masochists way I can't get apart from Santana.

Mercedes says good bye kissing my cheek, walking towards Kurt, who's waiting for her to give her a ride. Sam walks me to my car asking if we can practice a little bit more the song. Honestly, I don't think it's necessary, we sang it during lunch twice and it sounded really good.

But seeing the hope in his eyes makes me feel awful to let him down.

I'm about to answer when a certain brunette head comes into view. Sam asks me again what I think and I tell him that I can't. He looks like his going to say something else, but before he could ask me to go somewhere else I add quickly that I a lot of things to do. I give him a peek on the cheek before walking in another direction.

Santana is about to get in to her car when I got there.

-"hey… where are you going?"- I ask smiling. She looks confuse, like if she doesn't know what I'm doing here.

-"home… why? You know Fabgay sometimes I think you're a little insane."- she adds before a little smirk shows up on her face.

- Fabgay huh? Clever… look I just remember that we haven't finish the choreography for the squad and I'm pretty sure Coach Sue is going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow if it's not ready yet."- Santana opens her eyes wildly

-"shit I totally forgot… well at least is almost done." She says the last part almost to herself.

- " I was thinking that we can go to my place to finish the whole thing for tomorrow."- I reply quickly, not giving her a chance to say something like "_don't worry I'll finish it myself"_.

She frowns looking at the floor. Thinking. I'm not really worry about the choreography, but like I said, I enjoy Santana's company, her sassiness and the sharp attitude. Besides she seemed a bit down when we left the choir room so I thought that she should not be alone.

-" ok but my mom and my abuelita are at home so maybe, we could do it at yours?

- "sure…oh shit!..."- I totally forgot about the groceries.-" I'm sorry I have to buy some groceries for my mom…"

-"it's ok… I don't mind, it's not like I have anything else to do"- she sighs and turns to get into the car again.-" but I'll leave my car at my place to tell my mom that I'm going to spend the afternoon with you ok?" she adds before closing the door.

_**I know it's going really slow but I'm gonna try to make it go a bit faster, umm not rushing the feeling though. Thanks.**_


End file.
